Cena Para Cuatro
by Nevalainen
Summary: Cullen va a la casa de Booth para resolver un caso secreto mientras cenan pero por supuesto, no serán los unicos comensales :otro corto que se suma a la coleccion BxB:


Hola otra vez!

Bien, esta idea nació en el minuto y se escribió en el minuto próximo, así que como sabrán, las ediciones pues son pocas y realmente no existen ( si, si… realmente deberia dejar que alguien las haga pero ni modo? Que después me retan por no subir nada así que se aguantan xD) así que espero sus quejas y comentarios! Ustedes saben, uno como autora nita saber en que mejorar sino no avanzamos!

Como siempre: saludos a todos! Y disfruten de la lectura!

_**Cena para Cuatro**_

Sam Cullen no estaba acostumbrado a esa altura de su vida a trabajar en casos activamente pero uno de los casos que estaba manejando su mejor agente en conjunto con los científicos del instituto Jeffersonian había requerido de su presencia y experiencia.

Claro que, si era franco consigo mismo, la única razón por la que se encontraba ahora, con su mujer al lado, frente a la puerta del departamento del Agente Seeley Booth era por su posición como jefe y la oportunidad que como tal tenia para acceder a información clasificada sin levantar sospechas ya que los otros directivos estaban implicados como sospechosos.

El que trabajasen secretamente en el caso había sido idea suya ya que no quería tener otro incidente que involucrara a Max Kennan como verdugo de agentes corruptos nada mas porque iban detrás de la vida de su hija, aunque también tenia que admitir que le atraía secretamente el poder vivir en carne propia la interacción que el agente especial mantenía con su científico y de la que tanto había escuchado hablar por los pasillos de la oficina.

No tardando mas tiempo, Cullen alcanzo hacia la puerta tocando tres veces mientras escondía las carpetas y las listas que había impreso esa tarde bajo el pie de limón que su mujer había horneado para la cena que funcionaba como cubierta para su reunión.

Como era de esperar Booth no tardo ni tres tiempos en abrir la puerta e invitarlos adentros, sosteniendo la formalidad en su saludo mientras aceptaba el postre que había traído con una sonrisa astuta que le recordó al gato de su mujer. Disculpándose con elegancia Booth les hizo pasar a su casa mientras iba a la cocina y le susurro al oído lo divertido que había sido ver la mueca feliz en la cara de su agente.

Pasando al living, la primera observación que cayo dentro fue que su oficial era verdaderamente fanático de los deportes y que al igual que él, la televisión formaba parte fundamental en sus días de descanso por lo que no le sorprendió ver una colección de películas tanto mas grande que la propia junto con una consola de videojuego de ultima generación.

Lo segundo que pudo apreciar a simple vista era la presencia de diversos cuadros en donde se veía al pequeño hijo que su agente tenia así como otros de él y su socia en diversas galas o eventos, tantos del Jeffersonian como del FBI, pero al falta de cuadros en donde estuviesen en situaciones informales realmente le hizo dudar la "conexión sentimental" que el Dr. Sweets le había asegurado que tenían.

Volviendo sus pensamientos a la socia de su agente, recién se percato de la ausencia de esta y dejando que su esposa siguiera divagando por el la sala del departamento, se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde minutos antes había desaparecido Booth.

- no sabia que tenias tu lado domestico- lo embromo divertido desde el margen de la cocina cuando lo vio agachado frente al horno mientras vigilaba lo que seguramente era la cena y Booth rió nervioso mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y se levantaba, ofreciéndole un vaso de vino rojo.

- aunque debo admitir que tengo buena mano en la cocina, esta vez la cena la ha hecho Huesos yo solo estoy esperando a que se termine de calentar- dijo humildemente y Cullen viendo la oportunidad de preguntar por la mujer ataco directamente.

- hablando de la Dra. Brenna, todavía no la he visto- la cara del agente ni siquiera mostró signo alguno de cambio mientras llenaba otro vaso y le indicaba a su jefe que pasaran a la sala –Huesos fue a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse, ha sido un día algo largo con el caso Duglas y Rishter al mismo tiempo – contesto sin mayor apuros y su mujer nada mas recibir el vidrio de vino, cambio la conversación para preguntarle a Booth sobre su hijo y su familia.

El tiempo corrió rápido entre bromas y aunque Cullen no tenia modo alguno de saber cuanto habían estado conversando él estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que su agente había perdido la noción del tiempo al conversar con su mujer sobre los logros de su pequeño lo que sin duda alguna no era nada bueno para la cena.

- BOOTH! LA CENA!- escucho gritar desde el pasillo y a su sorpresa el agente casi cayo al suelo mientras se disculpaba con ellos y salía hacia la cocina para apagar el horno y volver a la sala mientras gritaba de vuelta al pasillo – TE DIJE QUE NO IBA A QUEMARLA HUESOS!

- si claro, ni siquiera le estabas poniendo atención- volvió a replicar la voz que Cullen pudo reconocer como de la Dra. Brenna y a su sorpresa la joven mujer se encamino despreocupadamente desde la ultima puerta del pasillo mientras sonreía amablemente a su mujer y los saludaba.

Booth no hizo comentario alguno mientras ponía la mesa y aunque Cullen y su mujer se ofrecieron para ayudar, Temperance fue clave a la hora de mantenerlos sentados obedientes en la mesa mientras la pareja mas joven se hacia cargo de todo.

- Cullen, no me habías dicho que Booth tenia novia- lo regaño su esposa en un murmullo y el agente tuvo que contener la risa que lo invadía mientras se inclinaba hacia su esposa y le devolvía el susurro.

- según sé ellos le tiene dicho a todo el mundo que son solo socios de trabajo pero si te soy franco todo el mundo habla de una relación secreta entre ellos- la conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de la científica quien volvía con los platos para ellos mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba que Booth colocara su comida enfrene, sentándose a su lado.

Su mujer, al ser ex-agente de la oficina, participo de forma activa en la conversación del caso y a pesar de que el par de mujeres parecía estar absolutamente centradas en la investigación, manejaban conversar de la cocina paralelamente, lo que a veces terminaba enredándolo y provocando la risa en la mesa.

Casi a media noche la cena termino y con ello las pruebas y firmas correspondientes que darían paso al arresto a la mañana siguiente lo que les dio la oportunidad de disfrutar del postre como triunfo y comenzar el interrogatorio que su mujer había muerto por hacer toda la noche.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis junto?- dejo soltar la bomba con la gracia que siempre había manejado y la joven pareja se quedo mirando un rato corto antes de que la antropóloga hablara- calculando…creo que ya van algo mas de cuatro años no?

- son cuatro años en dos semanas huesos, ¿Cómo manejas tener tanta información y no ser capaz de retener una simple fecha?- antes de que su pelea fuese a mas la perplejidad de Cullen tomo cartas en el asunto.

- eso es casi el mismo tiempo que llevan como socios no?- ambos miradas se dirigieron a Cullen como si estuviese hablando en un idioma desconocido pero justo cuando Temperance iba a preguntar Booth se encajo a presión con la realidad.

-OH NO! No, señor, Huesos y yo solo somos socios, no tenemos ninguna relación romántica ni nada por el estilo!- el sonrojo de Booth los hizo reír y la antropóloga cuando vio porque había preguntado la mujer realmente suspiro contrariada.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo anda diciendo que estamos juntos? Ni siquiera nos tocamos!- a pesar de que el tema se le estaba escapando de las manos, Cullen recibió la mirada de su esposa y él nada mas verla entendió que ella quería que la conversación fuese por ese camino.

- Bueno, Temperance… personalmente debo decir que la interacción que tienen me llevo a ese error, quiero decir, Seeley parece completamente relajado con tu presencia y pueden moverse alrededor del otro sin interrumpir con lo que hacen.- la explicación profunda hizo que la pareja joven se lanzara una mirada de reojo que no paso desapercibida.

- si… puede ser…- respondió quedadamente la antropóloga y Cullen sonrió al verla fuera de su tecnocharla científica.

- con Sam nos paso lo mismo hasta que la oficina nos separo- declaro nostálgica su mujer y Cullen tomo su mano sobre la mesa sin siquiera incomodarse en prestar atención a la pareja en frente que ya estaba bastante nerviosa con sus declaraciones.

- en serio?- se atrevió a preguntar Booth mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera- no sabia que habían sido socios.

- lo fuimos por un tiempo corto, algo mas de cinco años antes de que nuestros superiores nos acusaran de ser pareja y partieran nuestra sociedad, fue lo mismo lo que me hizo renunciar a la oficina.

- si, recuerdo que cuando supe que habías renunciado fui a pedirte una explicación y en menos de dos semanas ya estábamos casados- termino de contar Cullen y después de compartir una sonrisa con su mujer volvió la vista hacia la otra pareja que los miraba como si les hubiese nacido otra cabeza.

El sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Cullen y con una tos nerviosa logro hacer que la pareja joven saliese de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad, en donde su mujer había hecho como si nada mientras intentaba sacarle información a la antropóloga sobre su siguiente novela.

-Bien… que fue apenas un poco directo y drástico de tu parte- le dijo Cullen a su mujer cuando estuvieron en la seguridad de su auto y observaban divertidos como la pareja de investigadores volvía a la casa, intentando por todos los medios mantener la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

- oh vamos Sam… es apenas como tu y yo, solo que Seeley es mucho mas intuitivo y astuto a la hora de ocultar lo que siente y Temperance mucho mas despistada… esta claro que se aman, lo único que necesitan son unos cuantos empujones y listo! – comento feliz ella y Cullen se encontró riendo al ver que el animo casamentero de su mujer todavía no había muerto.

- si, tienes razón… solo espero que Booth no me haga partir su sociedad para dar con la realidad… seria realmente malo tener que separarlos- a su sorpresa, su comentario fue correspondido por un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír.

- estoy segura que ellos darán con todo y serán felices, tu solo mantente firme cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte al mundo para defenderlos… mal que mal, cuando aceptaste tu promoción me prometiste que si tenias la oportunidad ibas a impedir que lo que nos paso se repitiera.

- lo sé cariño y créeme que cumpliré mi palabra. -


End file.
